femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Jasmine (Secrets of the Sisterhood)
Jasmine (Siobhan Murphy) is a redeemed villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Secrets of the Sisterhood ''(alternately titled, ''The Sisterhood; airdate May 31, 2019). She is the sister of the film's main protagonist, Ashley Shields. Jasmine is also a member of The Sisterhood, a group led by self-help guru Desiree Holt, who Jasmine introduced Ashley to during one of the group's meetings. Under Jasmine's suggestion, Ashley became a member of The Sisterhood, and was put in charge of the group's finances. However, Ashley began to realize that Desiree was enlisting her to engage in criminal activity, as she was instructed to launder money to one of Desiree's businesses. When Ashley voiced her outrage, however, Jasmine condoned the actions of Desiree and the group, referring to their actions as the group "levelling the playing field." In addition, there was some revealed tension between the siblings, as Jasmine had accused Ashley of not coming to her aid when their mother cut her out of the will. During another meeting, Jasmine was shown being given instructions by Myra, with Ashley later tracking her sister to an area of the headquarters afterwards. Later on, Jasmine took Ashley to the home of a woman named Laura Hewitt, the woman who was accused of stalking the husband of the group's new member, Celia, with Jasmine warning Laura to stay away from Celia's husband as part of an intimidation method. When Laura stated that Celia's husband was leaving Celia for her, Jasmine began beating up and attacking Laura, with Ashley expressing her shock over her sister's evil actions, which she callously defended when she stated that Laura wouldn't listen. Jasmine's heel persona furthered in the film's progression, as she was shown with Desiree and Myra as the former ordered Ashley to attack a man who Desiree claimed was targeting Ashley's family. It was revealed as a test to prove Ashley's loyalty, and after Desiree demanded Ashley's inheritance, the evil Jasmine attacked her own sister under Desiree's orders. Jasmine attempted to explain to Ashley that she wasn't the one who informed Desiree to seek out Ashley, all while Ashley was giving in to Desiree's demand, only for Ashley to respond by telling her villainous sister that she was cut out because their mother didn't trust her to handle money responsibly, and that she was going to get half of the inheritance anyway, while also telling Jasmine to never contact her or Grace (Ashley's daughter and Jasmine's niece) ever again. Jasmine resurfaced in the film's climax after Desiree and Myra abducted Ashley, with Desiree ordering Jasmine to kill her sister due to her actions against The Sisterhood. Ashley pleaded with Jasmine not go to through with Desiree's demand, and despite Desiree's orders, Jasmine refused to harm Ashley, and even quit The Sisterhood in response. At that moment, Myra attempted to kill Jasmine, only for both Myra and Desiree to be arrested by police. The film ended with Jasmine fully redeemed and living with Ashley and Grace. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Aunt Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Cult Member Category:Girl Gang Member Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Sibling Category:Fate: Karma Houdini